


Party Dress

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Dru Drabbles [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Dru can fall in love with humans, Dru is too cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Dru's lover is getting ready for a social event and asks for his help choosing her clothes. (Also published on Quotev.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Zod fic for all, because I don't feel like there's enough of it.

Dru sighs, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he takes in the lingerie-clad figure opposite the bed. The irate huffs and screeching of coat hangers dragging unceremoniously across the rail are grating against his sensitive ears, but he lets it go on, partially because Emeline is sensitive. He has already learned that losing his temper does not result in moments such as these, when he is at liberty to trail his eyes over red and black lace. He is also aware that, for some reason or another, mortals seem to be incredibly keen on preserving such (expensive, so she tells him) underclothes. He doesn't see the sense in the design of braziers; why make them so difficult to remove if a young lady is liable to throwing fits when they are torn off?

That being said, he does have to admit that this particular set suits Emeline very well. Naturally, he thinks the flimsy garments would look better on the floor, but there is something about the way the delicate patterns shroud her assets that makes the corner of his lip twitch upwards. Of course, she has similar sets in a variety of colours that also encase her lean body in a somewhat attractive way, but Dru often has to remind himself that he can see through them, if he so chooses. In his eyes, they're perfectly pointless.

She is obscured from the sight of the estate gardeners and the stone hounds at the gate as she is, standing almost inside the wardrobe as she pulls out yet another of her dresses before scrutinising it and shoving it back. She has plenty to wear, or so it would seem; there's no space for even the thinnest of skirts left and yet she is entirely dissatisfied with the selection, a worried frown turning her lips downward.

"My love, I was under the impression you still have another eight hours before you have to leave," he says. "Must you decide upon every detail this early?"

"It's ten in the morning, Dru," she replies, somewhat frustrated with his lack of understanding. "Eight hours might seem like a lot of time to a man who wears the same thing every day or nothing at all..." she gestures to his naked form half-hidden beneath the duvet, "but for a lady, it's very little time. I need to choose an outfit suitable for the occasion, style my hair accordingly, choose my shoes, make-up, clutch bag..."

"Yes, of course, my dear; I didn't mean to trigger an explanation," he begins as she whips round to glare at him. "I'm merely curious to know if there's a way to speed up the process. As I'm sure you will agree, as obscenely large as your parent's estate is, the very fact that they are here makes any intimate endeavor incredibly difficult."

"I'm afraid it will have to stay that way until you can convince father that you're a wealthy gentleman in search of a wife," Emeline informs him, "and unless you know such a man whom would be willing to lend you his status, things must stay as they are."

There's a pause as she turns back to her dresses.

"Would you marry me, if I asked you to?" Dru says.

Emeline inhales slowly and stops to look over her bare shoulder. "Would you ask me?"

"Am I to take that as a yes?" The Kryptonian man smirks, leaning on his elbow.

She looks flustered as she makes her reply; "let's say you did ask and I accepted - how would you fake possessing the kind of status my father wants in a prospective son-in-law?"

Dru's grin slides a little wider. "I understand humans still value military service. Surely, my position as a General of the Kryptonian army will sway him?"

She sighs, but at last he draws a soft chuckle from her lips as she approaches the bed. "I doubt that would go down well. If the things he says about the French are anything to go by, I fear he'd be highly displeased to learn you're from another planet."

Dru curls a strong arm around her waist as she nears him, allowing her to sink back into the silken sheets as he lies on top of her. He can hear the steady thrum of her pulse clearly from where his head rests tucked into her neck. She emits a comforting scent, like tiny white blossoms floating on the breeze and he inhales deeply, tracing circles over her ribs.

"Dru, that tickles!" she gasps lightly.

He chuckles and plants chaste kisses along her collarbone, nipping at the hollow of her throat and she sighs with bliss. Emeline reaches up to run a hand through his dark hair, staring up at the canopy of her bed and thinking how truly lucky she is. Of all the billions of people on Earth Zod could have chosen, and he had fallen in love with her and her alone. It makes her feel special to know that a creature - a man - who possesses so much more strength and duress has bestowed his heart willingly upon a petite, wealthy young woman. She really is spoilt, now...

"You need to help me decide which dress to wear," Emeline tells him, lightly massaging his scalp with nimble fingers.

Dru lets a moan slip. "You look beautiful naked."

"Dru, I can't go to a high-end party with no clothes on," she says as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'd be disowned."

"I reserve a bunk for you in the Black Zero," he grins. "Of course, comfort is sparce. It did crash, after all..."

The young woman sighs a little more pensively than he's used to, fingertips still moving idly through his hair. "Living in the ruin of a spaceship with you..." she ponders. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Perhaps we should try it. I'm eager to hear you moan when we make love."

"Dru!" She laughs. "If my parents caught us in bed together..."

"You'd be publicly shamed, tortured, executed and your remains burned - I know."

"I don't think I said that..."

"Are you sure?" He ponders. "That's what I heard."

"You're a soldier," she scoffs. "Of course you would... Ouch! Did you just pinch me?"

A low chuckle rumbles through his chest as he removes his hand from the red spot on her thigh. "You should know better."

Zod proceeds to leave a trail of kisses up her neck, only pausing to take her earlobe between his lips and suckle the sensitive flesh. She breathes an airy sigh, closing her eyes as teeth, tongue and lips lavish her pale skin. Nothing else seems to matter to Emeline with the comfortable pressure of having Dru on top of her. She lets his body heat sink through her and her touch roams his back and shoulders, steadily lower until she repays the pinch and he growls deeply in response.

Suddenly, as she giggles and remembers where she is, she is startled into action once more, struggling to escape from beneath him.

"Dru, I need to get ready!"

"Half-an-hour longer in bed, love," he says with a devilish grin. "I promise I shall make it worth your while."

***

Emeline smiles happily at her reflection in the vanity, applying the last dustings of blush to her cheeks. She finishes the 'bold, yet elegant aristocrat' look off with a tube of 'frosted berry' lipstick before turning to face him.

"Well, I'm ready - and with an hour to spare, no thanks to you."

Dru only hums in response, now clad in his armour uniform, from his seat at the window, one of Emeline's poetry books in hand. She continues to stare at his unresponsive face until the silence becomes unbearable. She wonders where he learned to read English, considering that she has furnished him with most of his human cultural knowledge.

"Dru," she calls, although he lowers the volume to meet her gaze as he detects something unusual in her voice. Nerves? Fear? Uncertainty, perhaps? "Do you... do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do," he huffs, his attention snapping back to 'How do I Love Thee?' just as harshly.

"Do you love me?"

Again, he looks up to judge whether the seriousness in her tone is mirrored on her face - it is. Her normally bright eyes bore into his steadily as her lips form a nearly-quivering straight line.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt the sincerity of my affections?"

She shook her head.

"Then why so forlorn? Why look as though I've dealt you a great blow?"

"You haven't," Emeline replies earnestly. "It's just that... I sometimes wonder if I'm too plain, or too petty, too fussy or just terrible company-

"Ridiculous," he dismisses the notion(s) with a wave of his gauntlet-covered hand. "You're worth far more than you're father would have you believe, and I don't mean financially." He places the book on the windowsill before beckoning his lover and she moves towards his open arms. She sits on his lap, knees either side of his hips as their foreheads meet. He draws his black cloak around her body, lifting his head to seal their lips in a gentle kiss that makes Emeline moan. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the lip lock, all thoughts temporarily fleeing her mind as she suddenly feels free, like it doesn't matter how trapped she feels. Dru gives her that freedom and makes her feel like she can do anything; defy her parents, go where she pleases, do whatever she wants, hell! She could fly if she really set her mind to it!

Dru pulls back slowly, stroking his knuckles across her soft cheek and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're deserving of more than to bear the several children of an old landowner, my love."

"Remind me how old you are," she giggles.

"That's besides the point," he says. "I can look after you far better than any suitor whom is imposed upon you."

"You certainly make me happier," Emeline smiles. "Come on; the party starts in an hour and you need to get ready."

"What are you talking about?" He frowns, although he can already guess by the hysterical giggling that now sounds within the room.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I wanted to introduce my father to my high-ranking army boyfriend," she grins. "Your suit's on the back of the door. Give me a shout if you need help with it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you see any mistakes as writing in the present tense is somewhat of an Achilles heel for me.


End file.
